


Whistle

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Dog Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: Kagome receives a present from a certain playful fox demon.





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know_ Ehehe, I mean, have some more bad dog jokes at Sesshoumaru’s expense!

Kagome was happy. Extra perky, even, Sesshoumaru noted warily as she sat down on the sofa with a tiny little gift box placed neatly in her lap. Her fingers were already tugging carefully at the ribbon on the box, clearly eager to see the content inside.

“Who is it from?” Sesshoumaru sat down next to her, trying to appear indifferent, though Kagome was too overwhelmed with glee to even notice his transparent behavior.

“Shippou,” she chirped brightly, carefully lifting the top off the box. She squealed and then gushed, “What a pretty whistle!”

Sesshoumaru, with the knowledge of the giver, stared at the silver object with suspicion.

Kagome blew gently, though no sound came out. At least not for her.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly.

She blew harder, and frowned when the result was the same as before.

Sesshoumaru glared, but she didn’t seem to notice him at all, being still befuddled by her gift.

Kagome breathed in deeply, and blew until she was red in the face.

At this point, Sesshoumaru felt like his ears were bleeding.

“Is it just me or does this whistle just not work?” She tried blowing it again, much to Sesshoumaru’s chagrin. When she attempted to try for the fifth time that afternoon, he immediately swiped it from her, snapping it easily in half like a toothpick.

“It works fine.”

“H-hey! What gives?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t even bother answering her, choosing to stand up and heading for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kagome demanded, still upset that he broke her present.

“I have a not-so-little fox demon that needs to be ‘disciplined’,” he stated simply, closing the door and leaving no room for her to object.

It took her a few moments to register what had just happened. When she realized just why Sesshoumaru was upset, Kagome felt a little sheepish. She vaguely wondered whether or not she should warn Shippou of Sesshoumaru’s impending arrival.

After a moment of silent debating, she decided this was between the two demons, knowing very well how Sesshoumaru would direct his anger at her if she chose to coddle the fully grown fox demon, who could only hide behind his charms for so long.

 

**Bonus scene.**

“Now just wait a minute, Sesshoumaru,” Shippou started, backing away slowly from the furious dog demon that had arrived at his doorstep with murder in his eyes. He bumped into an armchair and winced noticeably, but managed to restrain from uttering a curse. He continued trying to inch away from the other demon, nearly tripping over the various objects in his living room. “In my defense, I thought she would be around Inuyasha when she used it!”

Sesshoumaru’s left hand twitched noticeably, slowly glowing green and dripping with acid that instantly melted a hole into Shippou’s floor. Shippou was too shaken with fear to even object.

“And why on earth would you think that, kit?”

Shippou paled slightly, having no answer that would appease him. He gulped slowly. “I heard he was coming to dinner?”

“ _What?_ ”

Shippou took this as his chance to escape.

“Fox fire!”

He vanished within the blue flames, leaving behind an even more annoyed dog demon.


End file.
